


A Brewtiful Connection

by LadyAhiru



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aiden owns a Bakery/Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Bottom! Lambert, Canon? Who is she?, Falling In Love, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Insecure! Lambert, Lambert is a private investigator/Security guard, M/M, Popculture References, Rimming, Tenderness, Top! Aiden, not betad we die like Lamberts doubts, please use Condoms in real life kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: When Lambert gets shot during work one night he decides the normal human thing to do is break into his crushes coffeeshop and leave a note after raiding said crushes first aid kit.Besides the fact that he never met the man in person before and they only flirted via coffee cup notes what could go wrong?
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Triss Merigold (mentioned), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion (Mentioned), Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert, Witcher Brothers
Comments: 72
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Caro

Lambert was not an early bird, neither really a night owl. If you asked him, he would identify mostly as a permanently exhausted Pidgeon but most of his work happened at night and if he was awake at 7 am it was because he had approached the rising sun from the wrong side and was still up after a night of running after bad guys.

When he had quit the police force three years ago to open up a private security firm with his brothers, he had naively thought that that would mean more regular hours and better sleep but nothing much had changed on that regard. He was still u at ass o clock chasing bad guys through the city, his middle brother Geralt his silent backup, while Eskel spent most of his time doing paperwork at their office.

At least that was something he could now push on someone else; paperwork had always been Lamberts least favourite part about his work. Still, as much as he complained, and Lambert was a professional whiner when it came to his work, he actually loved his job. He always had had this deep urge to help people, especially those who could usually not help themselves or in bad financial situations.

Sometimes their work was not dangerous at all, like last week they had helped a widow find and reconnect with her first husband, who had moved cross country. Other times, like now he had started a fight we a local gang and managed to got shot in the leg. Which is how he found himself breaking into a small coffee shop “Kitty’s Corner” to look for a first aid kit.

Lambert was very familiar with the shop, not that he had ever been in himself but whenever he and Geralt were on a stakeout in the neighbourhood he made Geralt get them some of the amazing hazelnut coffee they made.

The barista, according to Geralt a young man named Aiden, had started to leave him handwritten puns on his cup, like “A sad coffee is just a despresso.” And “You mocha me crazy” and Lambert was a little bit in love without ever having met the man in person. Of course, he had asked Geralt for a description but his brother was utterly useless when it came to such things and was only comparing Aiden’s appearance to his own boyfriend Jaskier which was not helpful at all.

So far Lambert was pretty sure that Aiden was tall and lean and had green eyes but that was all that he could gather from Geralt. For someone who otherwise was able to write accurate and detailed work reports, he was really shit at describing the object of Lamberts well desires. Because a man who made heavenly coffee and flirted in bad puns was of the highest regards in his book.

Now, breaking into the man’s small store and bleeding all over the floor of his small backroom had not been Lamberts plan to win the others affection and yet here he was. It was easy enough to find the, surprisingly well-stocked first aid kit and stich himself up in the small bathroom.

Afterwards, he made sure to clean everything to the best of his abilities and leave some money and a note before leaving into the night.

Aiden arrived at his shop only half an hour later. He opened at 6 am and he needed to make sure to get the pastries in the oven in the next ten minutes so they would be fresh and warm when his first customers arrived. At first, he did not even notice that his back door was slightly opened as he always came into the front, so he could turn everything on first.

Finally, when the first croissants were baking and he had prepared everything for the morning rush and his employee had arrived ten minutes before opening time Aiden made himself a coffee and proceeded to go out the backdoor as every morning to have a smoke in peace outside in the back alley. He reached to push the door open when he noticed it was already ajar and there was a note sitting on the side table next to a few 100-Dollar bills.

_// ~~Dear Mr. Ebbing, I am very sorry to inform you~~ …. Fuck, look I broke into your shop because I knew you had a great first aid kit and I was bleeding from a gunshot wound, ok? I don’t usually do this kind of shit but like what was I supposed to do? I mean yes call an ambulance but that shits expensive and we have only just making a profit in the last six months. Anyway, this should cover the repair cost of that door and to restock the meds stuff._

_Sorry._

_L. //_

Aiden stared at the note, his fingers softly touching the crisp and sharp handwriting. He took the money and inspected the door. It was an easy fix because the door was old and not very secure, to begin with. He had wanted to get a better one in months but always postponing it because of how busy he was but maybe now was the appropriate time for it.

Lambert's leg healed fine over the next few weeks. He had made sure to get more coffee from the shop but as always send Geralt or Eskel in, and one-time Jaskier. He and his future brother in law had actually just been shopping for Geralts birthday present in the neighbourhood when they had come close to the coffee shop and Lambert had hoped to maybe get a better description out of Jaskier than Geralt forgetting that the young musician tended to overstate and exaggerate everything.

The way Jaskier described Aiden made him seem larger than life and Lambert was about to give up and finally after months go into the shop himself when Jaskier handed him a note.

“He said to give you this.”

“Huh…”

Lambert waited until he and Jaskier said their goodbyes before finding a nice and comfy park bench to read the note.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a deep breath, Lambert sat down and carefully unfolded the piece of paper.

_//Dear L._

_It is very rude of you to bleed all over my backroom floor without even buying me dinner first. The next time you do so at least bring flowers. I like carnations. I did fix the door so please memorize “48927”._

_See ya soon._

_Aiden. //_

Smiling to himself Lambert circled back to the coffeeshop and inspected the new high-security backdoor and the associated numbered keypad. It filled him with a large warmth that Aiden would let him have an entrée code instead of calling the cops on him.

Now, Lambert knew that he would probably get hurt again, but carrying around fresh carnations would be stupid, they would wither before he would have a chance to leave them for Aiden so he needed a plan B. Which was how he found himself on his brother’s couch after their weekly family lunch, crocheting.

“Are you? Are you knitting?”

Eskels tone was amused and curious. They had just finished family lunch, as they held every Sunday and had all situated on the sofa together, Eskel with his house-trained pigmy goat in his lap, while Geralt and Jaskier had arranged themselves to a ball of disgustingly sweet cuddling, when Lambert had taken out his yarn.

“Obviously not brother.”

Lambert was smirking to himself.

“I am crocheting. Different thing.”

“Uh…. uh….”

Eskel threw a curious look to his other brother and Jaskier who both shrugged with amusement.

“And what are you…. crocheting?”

“Carnations,” Lambert answered as if it would explain anything.

There was a pause in the room before Jaskiers clearly bemused voice rang out.

“Is that what you bought those plastic stems for when we were in the garden shop yesterday?”

Nodding Lambert focused on his work. He had watched a lot of YouTube tutorials last night and he was sure he had the basics down but he wanted to do a two-coloured flower head. Dark Pink with white on the inside and it was not as easy as he had thought.

Geralt nuzzled his face against the crook of Jaskiers neck to hide the huge smile on his face.

“And why are you making-“

“What is this? The Spanish Inquisition?? Can’t a man crochet some flowers in peace without his brothers questioning his intent!?”

Eskel bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing out loud.

“No, yes of course Lambert. We were just curious…. No judgement here.”

Lambert huffed and focused his attention back to his work while the others chatted among themselves. Lambert could still feel their eyes on him from time to time but bless his brothers and Jaskier, neither of them made any more comments about his newfound hobby.

Usually, Lambert was the first to leave and today was no exception. He had already said goodbye to his brothers when Jaskier, who lived at the house with Geralt walked him to the door.

“I think it is very sweet. He is going to love them.”

Only years of police training and playing illegal poker games made sure that Lambert's face did not change at all.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Smiling Jaskier nodded and kissed Lambert's cheek, giving his future brother in law a warm hug. 

“He is nice. You gonna be great together. Good luck.”

Before Lambert could respond to the statement the singer had shoved him out of the door and closed it behind him.

Amused grunting the youngest Morhen brother made his way home. He knew he was lucky to have such a supportive family and sure they would relentlessly tease him about his crush and give him shit but when it counted, they always had his back. Sometimes he wondered how life would have turned out if Vesemir had not adopted him when has was 13, already a trouble maker and in and out of the justice system more frequently than school.

The retired police officer had already adopted Geralt and Eskel a few years previous and when he had met Lambert, the teen had tried to steal his wallet.

Thinking back Lambert knew it was thanks to the old man’s love and attention he and his brothers had been able to turn their life around and that if he should ever decide to have kids on his own, he would follow in his late father’s footsteps and adopt. Geralt had kept the house, but he and Eskel still spent a lot of time there since it was very large and they had turned the east side into the office area for their business. Jaskier, who tended bar helped with the books, his upbringing making him a talented if reluctant accountant and their little family were unconventional yet perfect.

Eskel had been dating a young nurse, Triss, for a while now but haven’t brought her over to family lunches yet, still tasting the waters as so to speak but happily chatting on about her when prompted, and also when unprompted if Lambert was honest. His brother was pretty smitten and he teased him for it while he knew he was not better when it came to Aiden.

He spent the rest of his Sunday making sure he had everything he needed for the upcoming work week and glueing the crocheted flower heads to the high-quality plastic stems he had bought earlier with Jaskier.


	3. Chapter 3

A few nights later Lambert used the restroom of Aiden’s store after a stakeout mission. To be fair he would have been able to hold out until he was home, his house only a quick fifteen-minute walk from “Kitty’s Corner” but he had needed an excuse for himself to be able to leave another note for Aiden.

He had spent a bit of time during work hours to find out more about Aiden, being careful not to dig too deep and border on creepiness. The shop had a good social media standing and from there it was easy to find the link to Aiden’s private Instagram account. Apparently, the man owned the shop, something he had taken over from his late aunt a few years back and was of appropriate dating age for Lambert, with only being three years younger than himself. Sadly, there weren’t any pics of Aiden himself on his account but Lambert stilled enjoyed the small glimpses he got into the others life.

He put the carnations he had crafted in an empty glass and made sure the note underneath it was clearly visible.

_// Aiden._

_Carnations are pink.  
Crocheting is hard.  
Your coffee is the way to my heart.  
  
Dinner before I get shot again?_

_Lambert//_

Nervously he made sure everything was in order and clean before locking the back door behind him and leaving. Now waiting was surprisingly one of Lambert's strong suits. He was the most patient of all of his brothers which was why he was mostly okay with being stuck on the more boring stakeout missions, but the week he had to wait for a response from Aiden was hell.

On Wednesday his mood was so sour that ever relaxed Eskel send him home early from doing paperwork and on Friday Geralt took him to their local shooting stand to get rid of some stress, which only helped for about an hour or so before Lambert's mood got broody and bitter again.

On Saturday, the day before their weekly family day Jaskier had finally enough and went to the shop himself so that he could present Lambert with an answer the next day. As predicted the youngest Morhen Brother was in a shitty mood when he arrived but thankfully Jaskier pushed a note into his hands the second he saw him.

“He said you did not leave a number so he had to wait for one of us to come back to give his answer.”

“Oh.”

“Pf….” Jaskier snort giggled. “Oh, he says. You idiot forgot to leave your details and then you’ve been grumpy all week.”

Sheepishly Lambert apologized, promising to bring dessert for the next two weeks before grabbing the note and taking a few steps to the side so he could read it in semi-private, a soft blush slowly creeping onto his face.

_//Lambert, Lambert what a prick. He comes in hard and then leaves quick. How am I supposed to reach you without your number, you dick?_

_Okay yeah, rhyming is indeed hard, I stick with making pastries. I am sending you some but I think that whoever picks up this note will probably eat it before it can reach you. So, dinner…Yes, please. I like steak, wine and everything covered in chocolate. Here is my number so text me you asshole._

_By the way. What do you even look like?_

_Yours, Aiden//_

Smiling Lambert folded the note after programming Aiden’s number into his phone.

“So? What did he say?”

Jaskier was helping Eskel chopping some carrots while Geralt played with the family dog.

“Mhm…. yes…Did you eat my pastry?”

“Fuck yeah I ate it and it was the best thing I have ever eaten. Soft puff pastry with a creamy strawberry filling.”

“Jaskier! That was for me!”

“Ha! No! Pastries are for a man with balls who actually go and talk to the person they wanna ask out!”

Eskel and Geralt both snorted but knew better than to join the conversation.

Lambert grunted in frustration as he had to admit to himself that his brother’s boyfriend was correct.

The rest of lunch was a happy affair as it was every week and at the end of it, Eskel asked if he could bring Triss the upcoming week which was met with happy and positive answers.

When he got home, Lambert flopped down onto his couch and pulled out his phone. He was unsure what to text to Aiden so he did what he did best and that was to pretend he was overly confident and in no way insecure about his scars or built.

The result was everything but smooth.

**~ I look like that hot Viking Guy from Game of Thrones but like not as buff and my beard is better. ~**

After a minute or so he added another text.

**~ This is Lambert btw. ~**

Aiden answered only a few minutes later.

**~ Well hello there. Wannabe Rory McCann. Is your hair as red as my favourite tea add on? Or are you of a darker blend? ~**

Lambert smiled to himself happy that not only did Aiden knew the actor by name he was talking about which meant the other was by chance as much as a nerd as he secretly was but had also decided to text back with a question of his own. It took Lambert a second to remember that the special tea of the month was honey infused ginger tea and he softly chuckled to himself.

**~ Yes, as Ginger as my Scottish forefathers. ~**

**~ Oh, I do like me some strawberry red hair. Here is me btw since you haven’t asked yet. Unless you stalked me online already. ~**

Even though Lambert had already looked through the bakers Instagram accounts the profile was mostly pictures of the shop. Baked goods and a very grumpy looking cat. He had only found one picture of the man himself and it was of his teenage years taking part of a throwback Thursday challenge.

The picture he received now took Lambert's breath away. It looked like a selfie, probably just taken, just for him and it made his mouth dry. It was not even a naughty picture instead it looked soft almost domestic and something in it made Lambert's heart sting with longing and pain.

Aiden was wearing a soft-looking dark red hoodie, the hood half up in his mid-brown hair that looked slightly damp as if he had showered just moments before. Lambert was unsure if Aiden’s eyes were grey, blue or green or all of those things, what he was sure of was that he could spend hours staring at them. The picture cut of at his lap where a big cat, the one Lambert had already seen on Instagram, so he knew she was named Clementine and a mixed breed street rescue, sat as if she belonged there.

Lambert instantly felt a ping of jealousy over the cat and he snorted loudly when the realisation hit him. Further, Aiden was resting against a dark chocolate leather armchair and he looked so good Lambert thought that the baker was way out of his league.

There was only one thing he could to. Abort and run for the hills.

He put his phone down onto his chest and closed his eyes, frustrated with himself and the world. Why could Aiden not just have been a normal average guy? Not that Lambert had much of a type but there was no way in hell a beautiful model looking person like Aiden would want to be seen with a scarred, slightly balding almost forty-year-old former policemen.

After ten minutes his phone vibrated against his chest, almost like a soft purring cat, moving to get comfortable.

**~ You still there? ~**

A few more minutes passed in which Lambert stared at his phone screen unable to put it back down.

**~ Lambert I can see that you read my messages. ~**

Lambert sighed heavily and was about to type when another message came in.

**~ Look, it's cool. If you saw me and changed your mind, I get it. Just… be polite and fucking say so okay? Ghosting is not cool. ~**

Before Lambert could even think about it, he had sat up and hit the call button. Aiden picked up after only half a ring.

“Hello?”

“You are too attractive!”

There was a small pause, followed by an amused huff that sent shivers down Lambert's spine.

“Excuse you? I am too what?”

“Too attractive! Beautiful. Hot. Whatever you want to call it. You are way out of my league.”

The amused huffing stopped as Aiden cleared his throat.

“There are no leagues. Leagues are stupid. If we like each other we like each other. Period.”

Blinking Lambert pushed a hand through his hair as he sighed in frustration, mostly at himself. Better to come out with it now than to be rejected in person.

“Look. Me and my brother Eskel, we were in an accident a few years back. I have some scars. Scratch that. I have a lot of scars. Some of them on my fucking face.”

“So? That doesn’t bother me.”

“You don’t get it. It’s really bad.”

“Show me then.”

Biting down on his own bottom lip Lambert cursed under his breath and switched his phone to camera mode. He did not care to look for a flattering pose, instead, he just combed his hair back with his free hand and made sure his facial scars were on full display.

He hit send and then put his phone on speaker before throwing it almost angry against his sofa cushion. He could hear Aiden take in a deep breath and then his voice came back an octave deeper than before, almost sounding husky.

“Well, fuck me. That is definitely a look.”

Wrinkling his forehead Lambert tried to listen for contempt or disgust but there was neither in Aiden’s voice.

“So, Dinner?”

The feeling of relief washed over Lambert as he let out the breath, he had been holding, the weight from his shoulders lifting as he relaxed back against his sofa.

“Yeah, Dinner. Ok. Where? You like Steak, yeah? How about the Wolf Flank?”

Aiden laughed quietly and hummed before answering. “That is a great choice, if a bit expensive.”

“My treat! I asked you out after all.”

“Well I am not gonna say no to a date at a fancy steakhouse with a handsome ginger man, so when?”

Lambert pressed his eyes shut for a moment, basking in the feeling of being called handsome before answering.

“I…. soon? Tomorrow?”

Shit, Lambert thought that maybe he seemed to eager, even though he definitely was. If possible, he wanted to meet Aiden right away.

“Tomorrow works. I don’t have the closing shift, so at the restaurant at 7 pm?”

“Yeah…okay…I…. see you there.”

Before he could fuck it up any further Lambert ended the call and called Jaskier who tended bar some days at the steak house to get him a last-minute reservation.

After doing so and texting Aiden the conformation, which was met with a smiling emoji and a heart, Lambert spent the rest of his Sunday making sure his best suit was clean and ironed and trimmed his beard and for once in his life used the expensive face mask that Jaskier had gifted him last Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

Lambert spent Monday working out and taking care of overdue paperwork before cleaning his house, including trimming the grass on his lawn and taking care of his garden and then finally going grocery shopping.

When he arrived at the restaurant, dressed in a dark blue almost black suit and fifteen minutes too early Aiden was already standing outside, dressed in a dark red suit and a big smile on his face.

“You are early!”

Aiden laughed and shook Lambert's hand before grinning and pulling him into a hug. Lambert felt a bit shaky as the baker’s spicy cologne filled his nostrils.

“So are you.” Aiden shrugged. “I was just excited.”

Smiling Lambert found a bit of his usual confidence as he opened the door for Aiden. “So am I.”

Although Lambert was nervous dinner went by amazingly fast. The food was delicious, and the wine that Jaskier had recommended to him impressed Aiden, their conversation almost effortless. Afterwards, they took a walk through the posh neighbourhood. Aiden’s hand hooked under Lambert's elbows and their sides brushing together.

Finally, when it was almost midnight Aiden yawned. “So, I have to be at the shop in five hours, so I am afraid I have to call it a night.”

“Shit, I am sorry! I did not mean to keep you so late.”

“Ah, maybe I wanted to be kept though.”

Aiden smiled while waving for a cab.

“I live above the shop; I own the building. So, at least I won’t have a long commute. Text tomorrow?”

Lambert nodded and smiled, leaning in for a hug but instead found his face gently taken in between Aiden’s rough but warm hands and a soft kiss pressed to his chapped lips.

“I had an amazing night tonight Lambert. I can’t wait to see you again.”

Another kiss was planted onto Lambert's mouth and then Aiden had boarded the cap and was gone, leaving Lambert to stand and stare a large smile on his face.

They spent the rest of the week texting each other and talking on the phone whenever possible until Lambert finally gathered enough courage to ask for a second date. Aiden happily agreed and asked Lambert to accompany him to the zoo on Saturday.

This time they both dressed more casual and Lambert quickly found that his nervousness was unnecessary as they easily fell into a comfortable rhythm, not running out of topics to talk about or being bored with each other.

“So…are you hungry?”

They had met after breakfast but after spending the whole day at the zoo and only having some snacks in between Lambert was starving.

“I am. I have some homemade pizza dough waiting for me at home.”

“Oh…”

Aiden smiled and let his fingers slowly dance over Lambert's hand.

“I had hoped you would maybe want to join me. I could show you how to make those chocolate-covered strawberries we talked about after.”

Swallowing hard Lambert nodded and let Aiden drag him to the bus station.

Aiden’s two-story apartment above the shop was much larger than Lambert had anticipated and had a beautiful rooftop patio where they had beers after putting the pizzas into the oven.

“So, the pizza stone helps with the heat distribution?”

“Yeah. I want to buy a real pizza oven for here outside but they are kinda expensive and, well I don’t really need it.”

Lambert shrugged while leaning down to pet Clementine, who brushed against his legs.

“If you want one and can afford it you should go for it. Life is too short to only get what one needs.”

Smiling Aiden put his beer bottle down and let one his hands drag lazily over Lambert's chest, coming to stop right above the other man’s heart and leaning in so he could whisper into his ear.

“So, you are saying I should go after what I want instead, yeah?”

“Ghn…”

Lambert would later deny that he had ever made the embarrassing sound that left his mouth. Thankfully he was better at taking action than answering so he put one of his hands above Aiden’s and wrapped the other one around the baker’s neck, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

He could almost feel Aiden’s sigh against his lips and filled with happiness and courage Lambert let his tongue carefully slip out of his mouth and tenderly grace over the seam of Aiden’s lips.

With much more strength than he had though Aiden capable off he was pushed against the rooftop wall and a leg was pressed between his open knees before Aiden eagerly plundered his mouth, his hands holding Lambert firmly in place.

“Fuck….”

“Yeah.”

Aiden was about to lean back in when a high-pitched beeping sound interrupted them.

“Pizza is done.”

Lambert grunted and smiled, not willing to let go of Aiden yet.

“Fuck Pizza. I hate pizza.”

“Me too.”

Laughing Aiden took a step back, then leaned in again for another quick kiss before finally walking down the stairs to the kitchen, Lambert quickly following behind.

The pizza was thin, crispy, spicy and cheesy. In other words, utterly perfect and Lambert felt like he was in heaven. They ate right at the kitchen isle, drinking beer directly out of the bottle and not bothering to move into Aiden’s dining room.

They had moved the bar stools they were sitting on so close together their legs and knees kept brushing against each other and ate from each other’s plates as if they had done it a hundred times before. Afterwards Lambert did the dishes while Aiden dried them, leaning against the large fridge and not taking his eyes off Lambert, who had pulled up his sleeves over his elbows.

“You know, I could get used to that sight.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm…you look really good in my kitchen.”

Chuckling Lambert put the cleaning rag down and washed his hands.

“Are you going to show me now how to make those strawberries?”

Shaking his head Aiden took Lambert's hand in his own and slightly pulled.

“I’ll show you in the morning. I’d rather now see I you look as good in my bedroom as in my kitchen. That is if you want?”

Blushing Lambert nodded, a soft smile on his lips. His stomach felt lopsided but in a good way, like the positive anxiety, you felt while riding a rollercoaster.

“Yeah, I do definitely want.”

Aiden’s green eyes widened with happiness as he smiled and dragged Lambert eagerly with him to the other side of the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SMUT] ahead

As soon as they reached Aiden’s large bedroom the younger man reached for the lights and turned them on, dimming them back down to a warm soft glow and pulling Lambert to the bed.

“Just to be clear. I like you and this Is more for me than just physical attraction. I want you in my life.”

Lambert was in the middle of pulling his shirt over his head and he stopped mid-movement, looking out halfway trough his armhole.

“I…. I like you too Aiden. A lot. I also want this to be more than sex…. that said….” Lambert wiggled his eyebrows.

“Idiot. Come here.”

Aiden pulled Lambert onto him while helping him out of his Henley, flinging it across the room where it came to rest against the top of the dark leather armchair Lambert had seen on the selfie Aiden had sent before. Aiden gave him no time to feel insecure about his various scars, his warm hands eagerly roaming over his chest, brushing softly over his nipples and grabbing him by the shoulders to pull him fully on top.

“Kiss me again.”

There was no way Lambert would refuse such a sweet command and he leaned back down, careful not to hurt Aiden with his full weight to kiss his partner again. The baker wrapped his own legs around Lamberts mid-section, crossing his feet behind Lambert's back and pulling him straight down until they were fully pressed together.

Lambert hissed as his half-hard cock pressed against Aiden’s own erection, the fabric of their jeans in the way of the much-needed friction.

Aiden grunted in frustration and flipped them around, pressing Lambert into the mattress before sitting up on his legs and removing his own shirt, letting it carelessly drop onto the bedroom floor.

In an unspoken agreement, they reached for each other’s jeans, nimble fingers working zippers and buttons open and then they were laughing and rolling around on the bed struggling to get the tight trousers of the other one, off while simultaneously fighting with removing their own clothing.

Finally, they were both naked, garments discarded onto the floor and Lambert greedily took Aiden’s naked form in.

“Shit Aiden, you really are beautiful.”

“Shut up you moron. You are handsome as fuck.”

Laughing Lambert shook his head and Aiden swore to himself that he would tell Lambert over and over again until the other man believed him. For now, he settled on showing him instead, so he pressed Lambert back down and climbed over him, straddling his thick thighs.

Lambert's hazel eyes were blown wide and looked dark in the dim light almost glowing golden and Aiden leaned down to bring their mouths together in a lazy kiss, slow and deep while he held his upper body up with his hands that rested gently on Lambert's chest.

As needy and hungry as they both felt they took their time, hands slowly roaming over each other, squeezing and touching. Lambert let his hands wander over his lovers back, gently exploring his body and basking in the soft moans that he drew from Aiden’s mouth who was busy covering Lambert's chest in soft bites and tiny love marks.

“Oh…that’s….yeah….fuck.”

Aiden smiled against Lambert's skin at the encouragement and made his way down kissing and softly nibbling, licking over the deep scars on Lambert's abdomen with pleasure. His nose dragged over the skin under Lambert's navel and Aiden looked up, a question in his green eyes.

Blinking Lambert looked down, his hands resting on Aiden’s head by now but not pushing, just holding on.

“Mhm. Why did you stop? Is…is something wrong?”

“No sweetheart. Nothing wrong.” Lambert swallowed hard at the term of endearment.

“But?”

“But I was wondering If I can blow you?”

“God yes, please yes! Aiden yes.”

Laughing Aiden let his head fall down again and pushed Lambert's thick legs apart, spreading them wide open so he could rest easy between them. With gusto he inhaled deeply and wrapped on hand around Lamberts already leaking cock to push it up against his stomach so he could lick a hot stripe from the base to the tip and back again, gently brushing his tongue over Lambert's heavy testicles.

“Holy shit…fuck. Aiden.”

The older man was painting hard by now, not caring anymore how desperate he might sound as Aiden sucked him fully into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the leaking head and greedily sucking off the drops of precum that had already gathered at the tip.

He was unsure how much pressure he could apply to the grip he had on Aiden’s hair but as if he could read his mind one of Aiden’s hands came up over one of Lambert's hands and pressed down.

Moaning loudly Lambert gave an experimental tug and was rewarded with a loud whimper out of Aiden that vibrated deliciously around his cock. Aiden’s hands came up, one grabbed almost harshly at Lambert's hip and held him down, while his mouth kept pleasuring him, the other hand searched for one of Lamberts and when he laced their fingers together Lambert was so overwhelmed by emotions that he had to press his eyes shut.

It had been months since he had last been with someone and the intensity of not only Aiden’s touch but also the fact that Lambert was seriously into him was almost to much and so the private investigator stopped Aiden before he could lose all control.

Carefully he tugged on the younger man’s hair and pulled him back up so he could kiss.

“Mhm…Lambert…why did you stop me? Not good?”

Aiden’s smile was lopsided and a bit weak but widened at Lambert's answer.

“No, was about to come, didn’t want yet.”

“Ah…come here.” Smiling Aiden sat up, straddling Lambert's legs and pulling the other man with him so that he could wrap his arms around the other one while deeply kissing him. Whining Lambert crossed his feet behind Aiden’s back and started to rub off against him, earning him an almost growls from his partner.

“Lambert…fuck…tell me. What do you want?”

“You…inside of me…please…” Lambert planted small kisses and tiny bites along Aiden’s jawline and neck and smiled as the baker pushed his short nails into his shoulders.

Heavily breathing Aiden nodded. “You sure?”

“Yes. Very. Please.”

“Fuck yeah, like I could say no to you….”

Smiling Lambert continued to attack Aiden’s neck with bites and worked an impressive love bite into the pale skin.

Moaning loudly Aiden stretched so he could reach the nightstand and gather some lube.

“You need to let go for a second dearest, so I can prep you properly.”

Grunting Lambert let go and laid down onto his stomach, smiling as Aiden’s warm hands spread over his back and butt. He could not remember when he had last felt so relaxed yet aroused at the same time. He expected to feel cool drops of lune against his entrance, instead, he could feel Aiden’s hand grabbing his cheeks and spreading him open, but before he could voice his irritation a hot and eager tongue licked over his hole.

“Aiden! Fuck! Warn a guy!”

Aiden’s deep chuckle send even more shivers down Lambert's spine.

“Ah, but where is the fun in that? Unless you really don’t like it?”

“No...I mean….I would not know….”

There was a pause and then a soft flick of Aiden’s tongue against him.

“Nobody ever did this to you?”

“No….I…” Lambert swallowed with rising embarrassment. “I never bottomed before.”

“Mhmmm.” Another tiny kitten lick followed by a softly brushing finger against Lambert's outer rim. Shivering he must confess to himself that he really enjoyed the feeling and wanted Aiden to continue.

“You know sweetheart that is a shame because your ass is delicious.” A deep crimson blush rose on Lambert's skin and he pushed his burning face back into the pillow.

“So…. can I continue? You know we can stop anytime you want, yeah?”

“Yeah…I know. I trust you.”

Softly smiling Aiden pressed a kiss to the small of Lamberts back before continuing to let his mouth drag further down and back in between his widely spread butt cheeks. Lambert had a hard time of keeping still and after a few minutes, he gave up and rose to his knees pressing his butt hard and panting against Aiden’s waiting mouth, eager to feel even more of the baker's tongue against him.

Nobody had ever taken care of him like that and Lambert was soon reduced to a whimpering mess, low whines leaving his mouth especially when one of Aiden’s hands came around under his body to wrap around his pulsing cock to tug and tease even more.

“Fuck please….I… it's too much….oh shit.”

Aiden’s movements slowed a bit but he did not stop playing with Lamberts cock, his tongue still lapping like a cat at cream at Lambert's hole. He only paused for a moment to squeeze a very generous amount of lube onto his fingers.

“You doing so good for me Lambert. So perfect. You have no idea how sweet you taste.”

Lamberts only answer was another loud whimper and to push his hips further back.

“I cannot wait to be inside you darling.”

“Please. Now….”

Laughing Aiden took his hand from Lamberts cock and moved it to his hip instead, holding him steady and giving him a chance to catch his breath while his other hand slowly started to prepare his lover. Gently he moved one finger to press against Lambert's rim.

“Still good? It helps if you press against it a bit dear.”

“Yeah…ok….good…” Breathing in Lambert pushed against the intruding finger and could feel his hole swallow it down and stretch around it. “Oh…..Ohhhhh….”

Smiling Aiden pushed his finger in and out and searched for Lambert's sweet spot. He knew instantly when he had found it not just by the slight bump he could feel when his finger dragged over but because Lambert buckled up screaming in pleasure followed by a cacophony of “More, more please fuck more!”

Slightly smug and grinning the baker inserted a second finger and scissored them inside Lambert while pressing soft kissed onto the man’s back and shoulders. “You are doing so good babe. Mhm. My sweet Lambert.” Gently he put his empty hand onto Lambert's chin and twisted his head a bit back so he could steal a kiss while he pressed a third finger inside him.

“Aiden…oh…Please. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Shaking with anticipation Aiden hastily covered his own cock into lube before carefully aligning himself with Lambert's hole and dragging his fingers out.

“Ready?”

“YES! Fuck please! Ssssooo good.”

Biting down at Lamberts shoulder Aiden tenderly pushed forward until he was fully enveloped by Lambert's heat. They both made panting hissing sounds and the baker paused for a moment to give Lambert time to adjust but the private investigator would have none of it.

“Fucking move you motherfucking asshole or I swear I will never talk to you again!”

Softly laughing Aiden pushed forward, only to pull almost completely out and pause, waiting for another one of Lamberts swear before he set a hard and fast rhythm, holding on both of Lambert's hips now to steady them.

“Shit Lambert, you feel so perfect. Fuck the way you squeeze around me. Never gonna let you leave my bed.”

Grunting Lambert nodded, not able to form words anymore. He pushed back, almost sitting up, careful not to let Aiden slip out of him and pressed his back against the others man’s chest, twisting his neck and back so he could pull Aiden into a messy kiss. He did not care that spit drooled down both their chins, all he cared was the feeling of Aiden fucking into him, the feel of his hot breath against his own skin and the strong arms that wrapped instantly around his torso to help him stay up.

Aiden tried his best to draw his release out as much as he could but when Lambert dragged his lips over his chin, bit down almost too hard and whispered: “Gonna keep you.” It was his undoing. Moaning loudly, he pulled his hard cock out of Lambert and watched in awe as hot streaks of cum covered the other one’s butt before pushing Lambert back onto his stomach and licking his own mess from the skin of the other, one hand quickly pushing under his partner to bring him off.

“Aiden!”

It only took three more strokes, combines with the soft licks of Aiden’s hot tongue against his quivering and stretched out hole and Lambert was coming himself, making a wet mess onto the sheet under him. When his shivering stopped, he was pulled half onto Aiden who had laid down next to him and pulled into a warm hug.

“We made a mess.”

Chuckling Aiden nodded.

“Mhm, we sure did. We can take a shower in a minute.”

“Yeah…in a minute….”

Smiling Lambert let himself be kissed again, his eyes lazily closed as he relaxed into the warm embrace of Aiden’s arms.

None of them took a shower before morning came, falling asleep wrapped into each other's arms, softly smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me more prompts on twitter^^


End file.
